


Still Life

by liwk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, translations
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liwk/pseuds/liwk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Traducción]. Autor: Amalin. Los retratos en Hogwarts siempre parecían tan alegres. Harry se pregunta si él es el único al que le molesta estar atrapado ahí, una vez que su cuerpo se ha ido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Life

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Still Life](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/6504) by Amalin. 



> Mi primera traducción, hace muchos años.

  


Toma unos cuantos años lograr que la magia surta efecto. Es un proceso complicado, esta réplica de vida, y cuando Harry finalmente parpadea por primera vez, ha estado muerto por más de seis años. Hermione es el nuevo Ministro de Magia, aunque todos los Weasleys resienten un poco que haya vencido a Percy. Colgado junto al retrato de Harry, Draco permanece aún congelado, sin despertar. Luce como un ángel.

Harry no quería que le hicieran un retrato. Una vez que se había dado cuenta de esta cualidad mágica para _prolongar_ la vida, había armado un gran alboroto y había cortado cada una de sus fotografías; sus propios ojos le habían guiñado, cómplices, mientras atacaba interminables imágenes de sí mismo con tijeras. Cuando encontró el archivo de negativos de Colin, lo había quemado todo de una vez.

—No quiero existir en veinte mil fotos autografiadas —replicó cuando sus amigos preguntaron—. Cuando esté muerto, quiero estar _muerto_.

Ron había estado a cargo de eliminar las fotografías dispersas que habían hecho de Harry durante la guerra. De alguna forma, Ron siempre había aborrecido ese trabajo, no que ahora importara demasiado: está muerto. Harry también lo está, aunque lo olvide algunas veces.

Recuerda absolutamente todo hasta el momento de su muerte de la forma que alguien vivo debe hacerlo, y está totalmente seguro de quién fue el que secretamente mandó a hacer su retrato. Será una conversación nada agradable la que sostendrá con Draco una vez que éste despierte, y sus gritos se escucharán tan fuerte, que todo el Ministerio lo va a oír. Apoyar la barbilla sobre la mano izquierda, inclinado hacia un lado, codo en rodilla, no es, ni por asomo, la mejor forma de pasar los últimos seis años.

Cuando Draco despierta, Harry está tan enfurecido con él, que decide ignorarlo por un año entero. Y en realidad, no es tanto tiempo como parece; ambos pasan la mayoría del tiempo adormilados por algún extraño hechizo. Después de todo, crear _vida_ , en el arte, toma tiempo.

A partir de entonces, algún antiguo admirador o incluso un amigo visita el recinto en donde ahora _cuelgan sus vidas_ —en el sótano del Ministerio— con una vela en la mano y algunas lágrimas vivas en las mejillas. Harry no comprende la parte del llanto. Le parece completamente irracional llorar por alguien que ha engañado a la muerte y que se sienta ahora roncando sobre tu cabeza. Saluda a algunos de ellos, o incluso les dice hola, pero por lo general finge que está dormido para evitar cualquier tipo de conversación. Y casi siempre funciona, excepto con Hermione, que se esmera por contarle detalladas noticias sobre los _vivos_ cada vez que está de visita. Como si, de cualquier forma, a Harry continuara importándole lo que sucede en el mundo mágico.

Vivir en una pintura es sólo una farsa de inmortalidad. Es, en realidad, algo incómodo. Harry siente entonces que el aire que _respira_ también es denso, como pintura. Al final, se acostumbra. Aún así, preferiría ser un fantasma. O simplemente, sólo estar muerto.

* * * 

—¿Piensas perdonarme alguna vez en los siguientes doscientos años?

Harry lo mira estoico mientras las luces parpadean en la débil luz del corredor. Y puede notar, dada su detallada inspección en un intento por ignorar a Draco, que hay otros retratos justo al otro lado del pasillo. Sin embargo, no siente absolutamente ninguna curiosidad por sus _habitantes_.

Tampoco le importa mucho cualquier otra cosa.

Está muerto.

—Si no me contestas, iré a tu retrato —amenaza Draco, su cabello cubriendo parte de su rostro. Harry se pregunta ausente si Draco se arrepiente de haberle pedido al artista que lo pintara de esa forma.

—No —responde Harry, porque le gusta su pintura tal y como está y porque no tiene deseos de confrontar a Draco por algo que ahora son preocupaciones de otros tiempos. Aún si es así, Harry no va a perdonarlo.

La puerta del recinto rechina un poco y puede ver la silueta de dos figuras recortada a contraluz. Un padre —a Harry le da igual si lo conoce o no y mantiene los ojos cerrados— y su pequeña hija, cargando un deprimente ramo de flores para depositarlas en algún momento en la base de la estatua central del salón. En ella, un mago desconocido muere a los pies de un encapuchado Mortífago, las velas que la iluminan desde el piso, parecen parpadear cuando la niña pasa a su lado.

Harry abre los ojos sólo hasta estar seguro de que se han marchado.

—Todo lo que haces es dormir —comenta Draco con voz aburrida. —Si no quieres hablar con tus demandantes admiradores, yo lo haré por ti. Disfruto tanto los interminables discursos de Granger.

Harry lo mira de reojo. Su visión de Draco está algo deformada porque está justo a su lado en la pared—. ¿Te gustaría que enumerara todas las formas en las que me has traicionado?

—Dos— dice Draco simplemente. —Me enamoré de ti cuando me hiciste prometer que no lo haría. Y ayudé al Señor Oscuro a planear tu muerte.

Harry no pregunta por qué. Se interesa a penas, pero no le importa lo suficiente para preguntar. —Tres— corrige en vez de eso—. Hiciste que pintaran mi retrato. ¿Sabes acaso como me siento, sentí, al respecto?

—Tenía miedo de estar solo —Draco le susurra suavemente bajo la débil luz de las velas.

* * * 

Harry decide ignorarlo y se desliza fuera de su retrato. Cuando estás muerto y eres uni-dimensional, Harry ha notado, es más fácil escapar de las cosas. Aún si sólo lo haces lateralmente.

Ser un retrato es algo extraño. Por principio, todo es pintura. No es húmedo ni se siente como pintura, sin embargo es justo como suena; la vida _es,_ en una pintura. Harry se pregunta si algo en él es real, si sus pensamientos son suyos o si son sólo alguna imitación retorcida creada por la magia, si tiene los recuerdos equivocados, si su mente es verdaderamente su mente o una simple invención mágica. Después de todo, el ya está muerto, ¿no? De cualquier forma, siempre es mejor evitar esa clase de pensamientos, pues tiene miedo de que si lo hace demasiado, su cerebro —si es que tiene uno— finalmente explote.

Los retratos en Hogwarts siempre parecían tan alegres. Harry se pregunta si él es el único al que le molesta estar atrapado ahí, una vez que su cuerpo se ha ido. No quiere seguir _pensando_. No desea permanecer sentado en la silla de su retrato, barbilla en mano, mirando a sus llorosos visitantes, deseando estar muerto. Excepto que él ya lo está.

Algo verdaderamente peculiar acerca de las pinturas es la forma en que terminan. Si Harry mira hacia la izquierda, todo es blanco. Si mira hacia la derecha, o hacia arriba, o hacia abajo, todo es blanco. Cuando se sienta en la silla y reclina los pies hacia el final de la pintura, estos simplemente desaparecen; pero cuando los regresa de nuevo a su retrato, siempre están ahí. Regularmente, Harry se sienta y se _expande_ lado a lado, sólo para reafirmar que todo su cuerpo de verdad sigue ahí. A veces, Harry desearía estar realmente muerto.

Harry se pregunta si Draco tiene ese tipo de pensamientos. Se pregunta si, para Draco, ser una pintura resulta menos romántico y maravilloso de lo que esperaba. De cualquier forma, nunca lo pregunta, sólo se sienta y espera.

El tiempo pasa mucho más rápido de lo que él piensa. La mayor parte de éste, Harry se siente como una pintura. No hay otra forma de explicarlo, es sólo que no tiene ningún deseo de moverse, o de vivir; después de todo, él ya no es una persona. Sólo la réplica de una.

Siendo una pintura, Harry duerme demasiado. Aunque nunca sueña nada en concreto. Cuando lograr recordar algo de lo que ha soñado, son sólo formas y colores. Pintura.

Algunas veces, Harry se pregunta si hay vida después de la muerte, y si alguno de sus "yo" está disfrutando de algún paraíso celestial o si estará siendo atormentado por sus crímenes de guerra en las profundidades de un infierno aterrador. Resulta extraño pensar en ello, pues este tipo de consciencia mágica de su retrato es lo único que tiene. A Harry le preocupa que haya otro de sus "yo" por ahí afuera, tanto como le distrae pensar en el centenar de fotografías y retratos que seguirán en el mundo una vez que él desaparezca. Algunas veces se pregunta qué pasaría si hubiera otros retratos de él por ahí; ¿pensarían en las mismas cosas?, ¿serían algo así como la misma persona? ¿O no? Definitivamente, no quiere que haya veinte mil copias del Niño-que-Vivió habitando el mundo mágico en pinturas que podrían estar colgando de cualquier lado.

Y los periódicos, ¿qué había sucedido con ellos? Harry los habría quemado todos, pero no pudo hacer mucho al respecto. Alguna vez había leído que las fotografías sólo capturan un momento de la consciencia de una persona, mientras que un retrato capta su verdadera esencia, sus pensamientos, su ser. No es un pensamiento reconfortante. Las fotografías sólo son imágenes. Lo retratos, expresiones de vida.

Si ésta es la vida después de la muerte, preferiría el olvido.

* * * 

Abandonar un retrato es algo así como una experiencia extra—corporal. Todo es blanco, y ni siquiera puedes verte a ti mismo, pero del alguna forma estás consciente de tus pensamientos y de lo que sucede a tu alrededor, cuando es el caso. Harry se da cuenta, cuando se atreve a dejar su retrato, que esa era la forma en la que los retratos de Hogwarts se enteraban de todo. Así era como mantenían al tanto al director.

 _Brillante_ , piensa, pero ahora ya no parece tan importante.

Usualmente, se detiene sólo a unos pasos de su retrato, temeroso de extraviarse y de no ser capaz de encontrar el camino de vuelta si se atreve a ir un poco más allá. No tiene interés alguno en explorar otras pinturas, al menos no, hasta que necesita una vía de escape.

Harry finalmente recuerda preguntarle a Draco por qué lo ha traicionado. No tiene la misma importancia ahora, ya no tiene el mismo resentimiento, y Harry pregunta incluso despreocupadamente. Draco, de todas formas, parece abatido por la pregunta. Harry supone que ha estado meditando la respuesta por los últimos seis años.

—Era la única forma de vencerlo —dice finalmente con pesar—. Tienes que entender.

—¿Desde cuándo comenzó a importarte el resto del mundo mágico?

—Tal vez desde que dejó de significar algo para ti —responde Draco—. Esos últimos días, estabas tan… era como si ya estuvieras muerto. Pensé que después todo sería diferente.

—¿Después de que en verdad estuve muerto? —sisea Harry, pero la enemistad en su voz sólo se hace presente porque siente que debería estar ahí—. Eso es ridículo. Me usaste. Tú me traicionaste. Y ahora estoy atrapado aquí, colgando junto a ti por el resto de la eternidad.

—Lo siento —intenta Draco ya irritado.

Y Harry hace la única cosa que puede hacer. Huir.

El blanco lo envuelve, completa y confortablemente, y las voces que vienen de afuera se distorsionan mientras se aleja de su propio retrato hacia territorios inexplorados del Ministerio. Draco lo alcanza justo cuando salta dentro de una pintura de lirios marinos. Harry se hunde en el fango hasta las rodillas, mientras que el agua turbia lo salpica por todos lados y escurre sobre su piel como pintura. Avanza por el camino que trazan los lirios, regándolos por doquier, los tallos rotos enredándose entre sus piernas. Draco se sumerge detrás de él, refunfuñando, y trata de no prestar atención a la baja temperatura del agua. Los lirios que se les pegan a la piel y los pétalos, parecen retocados con pintura blanca.

—No puedes evitarme todo el tiempo —dice Draco—. No hay suficientes pinturas en el Ministerio.

Harry siente, por primera vez, la rabia creciendo en el fondo de su estómago, mientras que el agua le empapa la ropa—. ¿Por qué simplemente no me dejas en paz? ¡Todo esto es culpa tuya! ¡¿No fue suficiente el que me condenaras a colgar junto a ti el resto de la eternidad?! Déjame en paz. No quiero verte. No quiero hablar contigo. ¡No quiero sentarme junto a ti cada día y tener que escucharte dormir! ¡Quiero salir de aquí! ¡Quiero estar muerto, pero no lo estoy, y todo es _culpa tuya_!

Esa mirada se ve extraña en los ojos de Draco; parece herido y también luce arrepentido. Su dolor siembra una semilla de culpa en la consciencia de Harry, que comienza a caminar hacia él, repentinamente apenado, entre un desastre de lirios y pintura.

—No quise… —comienza Harry, las manos de Draco están mojadas y temblorosas cuando resbalan sobre las mejillas de Harry. Los labios de Draco están tibios y, aunque saben un poco más a pintura que a Draco, se da cuenta de que los ha extrañado.

— _Ahem_ —dice una voz, severa, maternal y peculiarmente familiar al mismo tiempo; los dos se giran hacia la mujer que los observa fuera de la pintura, golpeteando el piso. Harry nunca había visto a Hermione lucir tan avergonzada—. Estoy en medio de una reunión —les indica nerviosa y los manda _chapoteando_ de regreso con una mirada glacial. Los funcionarios del Ministerio, sentados alrededor de la mesa de reuniones, se miran unos a otros; también parecen avergonzados.

Harry se sorprende cuando se da cuenta de que Draco conoce el camino de regreso hacia sus pinturas. Y se sorprende aún más cuando, sentado de vuelta en su silla, se siente otra vez en casa.

* * * 

Hermione los visita la siguiente semana y grita un poco cuando Harry finge domir. Draco le lanza una mirada condescendiente—. Harry Potter —protesta en su mejor tono de Molly Weasley—. ¡Abre los ojos, ahora! —. Cuando Draco se encoge sobre sí mismo en una carcajada, Hermione lo mira fijamente con un brillo amenazante, y él se desliza fuera de su retrato para evitar su ira.

—¿Sí, Hermione? —Harry se siente extraño dirigiéndose a ella de esta manera, cuando es obvio que ella está de pie delante de él, viva, y él no es más que un desastre de pigmento que _vive_ sólo gracias a la magia.

Su voz se suaviza un poco, pero no demasiado—. Una de las secretarias vino ayer a mi oficina, quejándose de que tú y Draco estaban… que estaban en la pintura que cuelga detrás de su escritorio y… —se ve avergonzada otra vez—. ¡Oh, _Harry_ , estamos en el Ministerio! He recibido quejas toda la semana. ¡Sólo porque ustedes dos finalmente se hayan arreglado no quiere decir que puedan… que puedan hacer sentir incómodos a todos los demás!

Harry sonríe.

— _Harry Potter_ —dice Hermione en tono amenazante.

—Las cosas no se toman tan enserio cuando estás muerto —murmura Harry, un detalle que entristece a Hermione. Harry no ha lo dicho con ese propósito. Estar muerto es algo que él da por sentado, algo que desea cada que tiene un momento para hacerlo. Hermione, por el contrario, parece sobresaltada y algo arrepentida.

—¿Podrían ser un poco más discretos? —intenta ella, y Harry accede, porque, en primer lugar, nunca quiso ofenderla. Algunas veces simplemente se olvida de que ella no ha muerto, porque las otras personas con las que usualmente habla, como Draco, ya lo han hecho. Después de un rato, entablan una plática más mundana, sin más temas escabrosos o vergonzantes, y Harry no puede evitar darse cuenta de que Hermione sostiene su tono ejecutivo incluso en una conversación casual. Tal vez, de alguna forma, ella también está muerta.

—¿Extrañas a Ron? —le pregunta de repente, y otra vez, no se espera ver el velo de tristeza que cubre sus ojos. Los vivos son terriblemente sensibles.

—Algunas veces —dice ella, su voz es apenas un pequeño hilo de pena—. Trato de no pensar en ello.

—¿Es por eso que te absorbe totalmente el trabajo?

Hermione lo mira entristecida, el dolor asomando irremediablemente por la película cristalina que se ha formado sobre sus ojos, afligida y resentida al mismo tiempo—. No seas tonto, Harry. Esta es mi carrera. Nunca me habrían nombrado Ministro si mucha gente competente no hubiera muerto en la guerra. Soy afortunada, y me siento feliz de poder ayudar en la reconstrucción.

—Pero esa es la razón por la que lo único que te importa es el trabajo, ¿no es así? —presiona Harry. Cuando ella no responde, añade más frío de lo que intenta sonar—: Siempre hay fotos, ya sabes. Si usas la magia adecuada, incluso pueden hablar.

Se siente un poco arrepentido cuando ve temblar la mandíbula de Hermione y luego a sus pies abandonar a toda prisa el lugar, pero no dice nada, y sabe que nunca lo dirá. Draco regresa justo en ese momento y le dice que ha sido algo cruel con ella.

—No quise hacerlo —es la réplica de Harry—. Es sólo que no _siento_ las cosas como lo hacía antes. Es distinto.

—Sí, lo es —reconoce Draco, y se desliza en el retrato de Harry para reclinar la barbilla sobre su hombro.

* * * 

Así es como se vería un mundo perfecto, piensa Harry un día, cuando Draco no está porque se encuentra espiando al Director del Departamento de Catástrofes Mágicas y a su joven secretaria. Es justo como lo soñaba, antes, atado a la guerra y a las decisiones que estuvo forzado a tomar. Así es como debió ser si Draco y yo hubiésemos tenido la oportunidad de ser nosotros mismos, y no dos personas que deben cargar con el peso del mundo. Sin presiones. Ni lealtades. Sin un mundo afuera, esperando. Sólo nosotros dos.

Harry se da cuenta que este debió ser el sueño que Draco tenía en mente al hacer pintar los retratos, su idea sobre la muerte. Y sólo entonces, tiene alguna certeza de lo frustrado que debió sentirse; porque claro, irracional como es, debió pensar que ésta era la _mejor_ salida.

 _Sólo es otro tipo de vida_ , reflexiona ácidamente.

Aún no ha perdonado a Draco. Lo besa y admite de cualquier forma que extraña estar entre sus brazos, pero esto es difícilmente lo mismo, porque Harry todavía desearía no estar aquí.

Hay un halo de irrealidad en todo esto, en su _existencia estática_ , y Harry siente como si su vida ya no le perteneciera. Otra vez, piensa, su vida se ha ido, acabado, extinguido, y él se consume en una burbuja mágica que es sólo una imitación.

Después de las advertencias de Hermione, tratan de ser más cuidadosos; exploran sobre todo por las noches, cuando los únicos alrededor son los solitarios conserjes que vigilan sus escobas, varita en mano, mientras éstas limpian el piso. Hermione tiene una linda pintura de un hermoso jardín en su oficina, lleno de rayitos de sol y de mariposas revoloteando por todos lados que se posan en los hombros de ambos cuando se sientan juntos en las rocas bañadas por el sol. Draco piensa que es excitante y romántico. A Harry le da igual. Desde el borde de la pintura, puede ver el escritorio de Hermione y un pequeño marco con una fotografía de Ron. Ron lo saluda, y Harry sonríe tristemente antes de devolver el gesto.

El mundo mágico está obsesionado con la eternidad. Justo ahora recuerda a Nicholas Flamel y a la Piedra Filosofal. Y cómo Dumbledore seguía exhalando vida aún a sus ciento cincuenta años de edad, una vida mágicamente extendida por supuesto. Recuerda a los cientos de pinturas que habitaban el castillo mientras él vivía en Hogwarts, un pequeño pedazo de inmortalidad para cada uno. Harry piensa que incluso es tonto, ¡Hazte un retrato y vivirás para siempre!

—Todos ustedes están asustados de morir —Harry le murmura sus palabras más a su hombro, que a Draco mismo, pero aún así está seguro de que puede escucharlo. Espera que Draco tome su tiempo para contestar, pero la respuesta llega corta y en seguida.

—¿Por qué? —Draco lo mira perplejo desde arriba, tratando de encontrar sus ojos. —No tenemos por qué hacerlo.

Y Harry sabe que dice la verdad.

* * * 

Hay un incendio.

El Ministerio debió haberlo previsto, con todas esas velas.

Hay una afluencia impresionante de tapicerías, nuevos retratos que son colocados en el salón donde Harry y Draco se encuentran, y que los miran como si fueran raros especímenes. En el veinteavo aniversario del final de la guerra, hay una línea de personas en el corredor que tienen sus propias velas y recuerdos para sus muertos.

Harry y Draco se esconden en la oficina de Hermione durante todo ese día, quien los mira irritada mientras trata de concentrarse en su trabajo. Ya que es técnicamente un día feriado, ella no debería estar ahí.

Esa noche, el salón ya se encuentra inundado por un centenar de velas parpadeantes; en el veinteavo aniversario de la victoria, el recinto se ahoga en las llamas.

Draco respira suavemente, la cabeza apoyada contra su pecho, se ve como un ángel cuando duerme. Su cabello acaricia su rostro. Harry tiene que sujetarlo del brazo para despertarlo y lo arrastra hacia aquel ese espacio blanquecino del cuadro en donde no hay nada. Draco no se despierta totalmente hasta que se zambullen en el agua turbia del estanque de lirios marinos, bañados por la oscuridad de la sala de reuniones.

 _Vivir es un instinto_ , piensa Harry, mientras ve a Draco temblar y secarse las gotas de agua oscurecida que le han caído en las mejillas. Un débil rayo de luna cae sobre los lirios y sobre ellos mismos, frío y acariciante, sus contornos parecen distorsionarse. _Como pintura._

No quiere desear estar muerto. O al menos, no quiere que Draco piense que desea estar muerto.

Harry se inclina sobre él y traza un rayo de luna sobre sus labios, se siente tan frío como el calor que calcina sus retratos por las esquinas. La boca de Draco está tan tibia, tan desesperada como las alucinantes llamas. Harry siente sus contornos más reales que cualquier otra cosa, en ese mundo de pintura; el calor que emanan sus cuerpos desafía su falsa existencia, amenaza la _vida_ de su mundo de lienzo y pintura. Pero a Harry no le importa, porque está _vivo._ Aquí, justo en ese momento, puede sentirlo.

—No puedes engañar a la muerte —le dice a la mandíbula de Draco susurrando con sus labios.

—Pero ya lo hemos hecho —el agua de los lirios se filtra entre sus ropas, fría y mojada, haciéndolas más pesadas. Harry se pregunta por un momento qué pasaría si se ahogara ahí mismo; tal vez sería un retrato muerto. Pero él no quiere morir falsamente. No otra vez—. Todos lo hacemos, ¿no? De eso es de lo que se trata.

—Eso no es jugar limpio —dice Harry, y visualiza la sonrisa Slytherin de Draco justo antes de que ésta se asome por sus labios—. Tú me engañaste. Yo quiero… quiero…

Quiere sentirse _real_ , tal como se siente justo en este momento, como si no viviera en un mundo de pintura después de su frustrada muerte, como si no fuera uni-dimensional o la creación mágica de alguien más, como si no viviera sólo a través de la pintura e incluso su amor por Draco fuera parte de esa farsa. Quiere sentir que está vivo, que puede elegir por sí mismo, que no está atrapado dentro de un cuadro tal y como lo ha estado toda su vida. Las dos vidas.

—¿Me seguirías? —susurra, y se desliza por la izquierda, iluminado por la luna, como un destello plateado. Por una vez, en su torcida existencia cuadro-por-cuadro, está vivo. Puede sentir el calor, el fuego. Y tal vez, por primera vez desde que abrió los ojos a la débil luz del salón, desde que sintió el sentimiento desconcertante de encontrarse en un mundo donde no había nada más que pintura, pueda perdonar a Draco. Harry casi puede sentirlo detrás de él.

Tal vez.

* * *

 

  
_Finite_   



End file.
